Sand and Solemnity
by Briar Eve Sheurmann
Summary: A series of Internal monologues/poems from the orphanage gang’s respective perspectives. They take place on the orphanage beach, during time kompression. Illuminations.
1. Default Chapter

**_Sand and Solemnity _**

_-Briar Eve Sheurmann_

This is a series of 1st person internal monologue/poems from the  orphanage gang's respective perspectives. They take place on the orphanage beach, during time kompression.

I.

**The Stench of a Knight**

The sandy shore once spelled out my fate

K-N-I-G-H-T . . . .Though the 'G' was backwards and the

'I' was smudged

I see that smudge now

Underneath my booted feet

It's both superimposed and covered

This is where life meets atemporality

Where death meets existence in dark matter form.

This is where hell begins and this is where it continues.

There is no heaven. And no dreams-Everything has been made flesh

I am dying while living at every possible moment of my life.

The K- night.

If hope was alive, it would split my head open

For perverting it.

I'll die soon.

Hope-fully. . . .. 

The lighthouse has no light at all.

I am the only light here. . . .disconcerting.

The castle reeks of decay and feces . . . ..rotting heroes.

Do cowards smell the same, or is their stench less noble?

Will I smell cowardly?

I damn myself.

Damn you, Almasy.  You fucking coward


	2. Ride the Rails

**_Sand and Solemnity_**

_By Briar Eve Sheurmann_

II.

**Ride the Rails**

or

**Happiness is the only time of her day . . .**

Why take the train?

To hear the roaring and the tooting

With the hollow whistle fluting

Like a hallow organ prayer

Or a child's impromptu air.

Why speak when you can sing

Think of the pleasure it can bring

Of the smiles and laughs and stares

From shadows long forgotten

Who waded in the water. . .

Why take the train?

To feel the hearty thumping and the

Squealing and the bumping-

To put a smile upon a face

Which  brings song  pleasured lips-

It's established what that does.

Why forget when you can ponder

All the  fuelling, all the fodder

That propelled your little mind

To this solitary place

The one I've always tried to find. . .

Why take the train?

To feel the chugging and the grinding and the

Longing and the pining-

Stabs at the wall of mushy fantasies

And  blurry pane of fallacies 

Constructed by a little girl who

May've come by train to all the dire

Moments of her life. . .

Was it she who dragged her feet through the sand

Brandishing a stick in hand?

Crying 'War' from the imaginary caboose of an imaginary train. . .

While the villain rode alongside on the horse forged by his brain. . .

Who and what was 'seffie'? And why was Happiness her only time of the day?.


	3. Expectationwhipped

**_Sand and Solemnity_**

By Briar Eve Sheurmann

III.

**Expectation-whipped. . .**

or

**Akin to a doormat**

Footprints on the sand lead to where I stand

Staring off toward the dark horizon,

The tide- it coldly caresses my toes

And reminds me of another lifetime

In which I had cold hands, shoulders and feet.

I . . .was a monument to them: idol,

Goddess, teacher, tamer, huntress. . .lover?

Never a lover. 

Never. . .Always used and never needed.

Never wanted. . .

I bowed my head more often than I looked to the stars

And I laid my body over puddles. . .I could've been a bridge

But I was a doormat.

Structure without strength and ice with passion

I was always perfect for everyone 

but me.

            There was nothing left for that one.

A well greased cog in a well oiled machine

I was like the sea. . .but now, I am sand

Grainy and gravelly, sometimes supple,

Sometimes coarse, sometimes hot, sometimes cold and 

sometimes not. Now. . .

Sometimes I will be nothing but myself.

Boss or sis. . .or Quis. . .

. . . someday I will find out just who she is


	4. The Awkward Ballad of Bang Bang McBee

**The Awkward Ballad of Bang Bang McBee**

_By Briar Eve Sheurmann_

**L**emme spin y'all a tale 'bout a 

Man named Bang

The ladies called him "Sweet" and the

Fellers called him trouble

He strutted 'round the  yard, like a 

Poppin-jay he sang

But quietly,

In secret, he

Chose to drag his feet

Through the rubble. 

Every now and then 

prone to a stumble.

"Good mornin' my lad, where ya be goin'?"

"I'm going to find me a place to sleep,

Where there's water and food and a maiden caught sewin',

Where everyone sows what they reap. . .

Where there's parents who want me to keep."

**B**ang was an orphan, left to his own

In a cruel and damned bitter world

From home to home, he was

Prone to roam

Doors slammed in his face,

Slapped in his place,

Through obscurity Bang was hurled.

'til a kindly man came,

picked him up from the loam.

"Good mornin' my lad, whatchya  be needin'?"

"I'm needing a fine place to sleep,

Where there's water and food and a maiden caught readin',

Where man's thoughts can be clever and deep,

Where there's parents who want me to keep."

**H**e was brought to a land

Where they served lemonade

And wild orchids grew tall

In the oak-induced shade.

And a maiden was there

With a thick book in hand

While her needles and twine

Idly sat on a stand.

Her hair was a web of rich

Raven-dark locks

And her eyes were the color of

Rare amber rocks.

And she smiled at Bang, 

Then offered a hand

And he laughed. . .

Bang laughed

Over oceans and sandy shore it rang.

"Good morning my child, what do  you desire'?"

"I'm needin' a fine place to sleep,

Where there's water and food and a chair by the fire,

Where a man's free to run, play and leap,

Where there's parents who want me to keep."

**T**here, in that house, lived a 

Fine little clan

And especially one little imp

With green, sparkling eyes,

And quick, cheeky grin,

Bang's strong, manly pride went limp.

But try as he might,

As hard as he could,

The little girl still  thought him a "wimp".

"Good morning Bang Bang, just what do you want"?

"I'm wantin' a friend, brave and bold,

Who'll giggle and snigger, and raise hell and  taunt,

Who'll cuddle with me when it's cold,

Since there's no parents who want me to hold."

**W**ell, Bang Bang was charming

And won the girl over,

And soon the two outcasts 'came chums,

But deep in their hearts 

They silently wished for

People to pose as their mums.

**L**emme tell  you the tale of little

Bang Bang McBee

How he found his sweetheart

And then lost'er

To a  ma and a pa

And a little brown dog

Whose bite was worse than his bark.

The lil' girl left just after dark.

"Good evenin' my girl, just where are you goin'?"

"Dear Bang, I've got a new place to sleep.,

Where there's love and affection abundantly showing,

Where I'll count kisses instead of sheep,

Where there's parents who want me to keep."

**A**nd the lil' girl left on a 

Warm summer night

And left Bang in a state

Of resentment

And forever etched in his

Mind was the flight

His cries, through the air

Rent.

And the maiden consoled,

But it all was in vain

Since they took her away,

Took him away,

Took Bang Bang away,

On a boat, on a train,

To the land without rain,

To a sterilized hall,

And graffiti filled walls,

Where he lived his life in dull pain.

"Good mornin' dear sir, where are ya goin'?"

"I'm off to kill a free man,

My gun is cocked, the blood will be flowin'

I'll make it painless, if I can,

But it was over before it began. . ."

**B**ang Bang grew up to charm

All those women

And earned man's begrudging

Respect

He killed in the darkness,

Requests again and again

But always for the same

God-damned end.

Then all of a sudden

He was ordered to slay

The amber-eyed seamstress,

The storyteller,

The maiden

His prey

In a war where the heroes

Were children.

And then

he saw her.

That imp.

"Good morning, cadet, what's wrong with your eye?"

"It's nothing- just rubbin' out the sleep,

You don't happ'n to remember an evenin' goodbye,

Where you abandoned a little lost sheep,

For parents who wanted you to keep."

"I'm sorry my friend, I never did such a thing.

Never did that scene unfold,

But your heart is heavy, let me sing

For your sadness is hard to behold

And I'll promise you'll never go cold."

**A**nd Bang went on livin'

In silence and doubt,

'til one day,

it came about

he blurted it out

not quite a shout

but in a lay.

No more singing in silence

And She remembered the Maid

And the sweet lemonade

And the games she had played with her Bang Bang.

And the twilight-lit flight

Into the deadening night

She remembered, now with a pang.

"Good mornin' my girl, what do you 'member?"

"I remember a bad, blue-eyed  boy

Who tortured birds and picked me a flower

At first he was mean and chose to annoy

But after. . .he filled me with joy. . .such joy."

**A**nd he kissed her lips once,

Then twice,

And she blushed,

And they resumed their trek, 

minus the sorrow,

Intrepidly facing

The looming tomorrow.

And just what did tomorrow bring

For Bang Bang McBee

And the sweet little girl

He'd loved since he was three….?

….Hmmm. . .not quite sure 'bout that yet. 

Have ta ask Seffie. . .:) 


End file.
